Boyfriends ve Girlfriends
by ShadowCaller
Summary: DPOCS and DP CANONs. This is when the boyffriends and the gorlfriends dumped each other and Tucker, Kate, and Kyle wer unaffected by Aphrodite. Danny and Sam broke up by the goddess spell and even the other couples too. Also, a bit of patriots and redcoa.
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, one goddess was really frustrated and she was looking everywhere for her necklace that her husband gave it to her since wedding. She got long wavy orange her with green emerald eyes in a white toga. Her name is Aphrodite from Greek of Venus from Rome. She is really angry and someone kind of stole her necklace.

Aphrodite yelled for help, "ZEUS! WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?"

Zeus came in and he replied, "What necklace?"

Aphrodite described the necklace to him, "The necklace that my husband gave me?"

"Never seen it, but I'm starting hear motorcycles this morning and feeling the chills, so I don't know where is it," he replied and leave the room.

Aphrodite roared in anger and called for her White Pegasus for a ride. The white Pegasus came and kneels down for Aphrodite to rid on her. Aphrodite hops onto her and she commanded, "Let's fly away where Zeus told me about the chills and the motorcycle."

The white Pegasus runs and flap open its wings to take for a flight. The Pegasus neigh and Aphrodite was serious on the look of her face.

-Line Break-

Sara and Chris were both invited in Amity Park and Team Yin Yang too. They were invited to Amity Park because Danny and Megan want to make an important about the team and the allies' stuff and their meeting place is at the ally of the street. They were all in their human forms.

The teams sat down with their knees crossed and waiting for the announcement from Danny.

Danny cleared his throat and then he announced, "Hello everyone, this is an important meeting for allies stuff." They all nodded back to him.

Sam then said, "First, we'll introduced ourselves. I'm Sam," then she pointed to Tucker, "And that's Tucker." Tucker waved his hand back to them.

Dennis said, "I already know everyone of you, but my team never met you yet."

Tucker nodded, "That's right and tell them about their names and status."

Dennis signed and he responded to everyone, "This is Katelyn, my little sister. Kyle, my long lost cousin, Clara, my girlfriend, and Laura, Clara's sister."

They all greeted and wave their hands a little, "Hey."

Megan cleared her throat and she said, "I'm Megan, Loga's girlfriend. Also, my bully is Emily."

"That's right. Emily is such a meanie, but I'm Megan' boyfriend," Loga smiled and waved back to them.

Sara and Chris joined in and Sara asked, "May I ask you about myself?"

"Sure, go ahead, that's what is the meeting is for," Sam smiled.

Sara went ahead and she explained about herself and Chris, "I'm Sara Reid aka Angel and Chris aka Chris Soul, as my boyfriend." She wrapped her arms around Chris like a happy couple.

Chris nervously smiled, "Hey, I'm Chris and also-" then he got cut off by his girlfriend.

"Mindy is my friend too and she's at home and she got a high fever at 100 degrees. Also, my elemental powers is water and Chris' is fire," Sara finished and she smiled.

Megan said, "I got water powers like you and we're awesome. Water halfas are awesome."

Clara and Laura both rolled their eyes because they're not a water halfas.

Clara defended her name of a Light halfa and Laura too, "Oh yeah, I'm Dennis' girlfriend. I am a light halfa and my sister is an earth halfas. Light Halfas and Earth Halfas are cool, even fire, ice, wind, and grass too."

Danny rolled his eyes and break out the fight, "Calm down guys. Team Razor Fox is one of the powerful team because they have stronger powers and attacks, but not a lot of different types of attacks. Fire, Lightning, Water, and Grass are in their elementals powers and which makes a perfect combo in the fights. I am the only halfa in Team Phantom and I'm still proud of it."

Dennis reminded and he smirked, "Then, what about your cousin named Dani?"

Clara, Kyle, Laura, and Katelyn asked, "Who's Dani?"

"My clone cousin and she was created by my archenemy," Danny responded with a smirk on his face.

They responded back to him, "Awesome."

"She's nice and she is like me and her name is Danielle," Danny added.

"Cool and what's next?" Loga asked.

Chris suggested, "What about the cool song of-" then he was interrupted by a big sound of a crash and boom outside on the street of Amity Park.

Tucker and Sam stood up and they both asked, "What's going on?"

Danny replied, "No ghost sense, something is really wrong in here. It could be Vlad or Dani or the Guys in White."

The allies nodded and they all stood up together. Danny leads them out of the ally and find what's going on with the street.

When they arrived at the street, there was a white Pegasus destroying towns and cities with its master named Aphrodite. Aphrodite is blasting a white beam at every one of the blocks of the towns and neighborhood in anger.

Aphrodite growled and yelled in anger, "Grr, WHERE'S MY NECKLACE."

Danny and the allies followed and stopped in front of Aphrodite.

Danny shouted and trying to calm her down in heroic voice, "STOP THERE,GHOST! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Aphrodite roared in anger and replied it back to him, "I'm Aphrodite and how dare you are disrespectful to the powerful goddesses in Mount Olympus."

Chris and Sara both chorused and told Danny, "Oh, you got diss!"

Danny turned back to Chris and Sara and he glared, "Not funny guys."

Sam asked, "Isn't Aphrodite is the goddess of love?"

"Yes, exactly form Roman and Greek mythology," Clara replied.

Aphrodite raised her hands and she glared at them, "All of you are going to be punish by me by breaking up with your love. "

Megan gasped, "She's raising her hand? WHAT WILL SHE DO?"

Laura said, "We're going to stop her until what's wrong."

Dennis looked around at everybody and he said, "Every halfas, transform into your ghost forms." Dennis changed his ghost form by spinning around himself and same thing goes for Clara.

Dennis shouted, "Dark Ninja!" Then, his girlfriend shouted, "Clara Skylight" That only happens when they shouted after they changed into their ghost form.

Danny agreed with him and he shouted out loud, "GOING GHOST!" Then, the transformation rings appeared by his body waist and it splits into two and go into the opposite directions.

Sara and Chris snapped their fingers to transform into their ghost form and the transformation rings did went the same thing as Danny transforms.

Megan transforms into her ghost form by spinning around herselves and the ecto water surrounded her transformation to her ghost form and then she shouted after her transform, "Megan COMET!"

Laura and Kyle transformed in a boring way like clapping their hands together and quickly, they transformed to their ghost forms.

Laura rolled her eyes and she yawned in boreness, "Still lame and I got it from Simon. He is good at teaching me how things are lame."

"Yeah, you stole my favorite signature transformation, Dennis," Kyle whined.

Dennis replied, "This is no time to complain about signatures transformation. It's complaining about what's going on here." Kyle crossed his arms and he looked down and she scoffed.

Sara smirked, "Can you beat us eight halfas out of one?"

Aphrodite growled and she pointed at them, "All of you will suffer your punishment until I find my necklace."

Megan was confused in a thought, "A necklace?"

"Yes, a necklace that my husband gave it to me since the wedding," Aphrodite said and she raised her hands for the last of the time, "Winds of the North, South, East, and West, Carry these affections where they'll be best out of love, Let their heart to be open and free and let their mind be away from their unique love.

A mystical light appeared in front of Aphrodite and she raised it higher into the sky and the light shines brightly. The light expands everywhere around her, only the ones who are getting punish by here.

The light affected Sam, Loga, Danny, Chris, Sara, Dennis, Megan, and Clara. Laura, Kyle, Tucker, and Katelyn were all unaffected by the spell of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite scoffed and hops back onto her white Pegasus. She commanded her sweet, white Pegasus, "Now, fly to the next town for all who should be punished somewhere and nah. Probably, I'm, going to the jewelry store that will looks like my necklace." The white Pegasus neighs and flew into the sky to follow her commands.

Katelyn asked and she stared at that halfas, "Guys, are you okay?"

The halfas opened their eyes and their eyes turned into a glare to their love.

Megan and Loga stomped toward to each other and Megan goes first, "Loga, since in the game called Ghostcraft, I wanted to say that your farts stink like a monkey."

"So what? I've been controlling my fart powers everywhere I go now and taste it IN YOUR MOUTH!" Loga pushed her and sat on her head and PHFTTTTTTT!

Megan coughed, "Ew, Loga! THAT'S IT! WE'RE BREAKING UP!"

"Fine by me. I will find another lover or MAYBE NOT. YOU'RE MY EX GIRLFRIEND NOW!" Loga sat off of Megan and turned his back on her.

Megan stood up and she yelled, "FINE BY ME!" Then, she turned her backs around Loga.

Then, they argue with Sam and Danny.

Danny argued first, "I HATE YOUR GOTH THING SAM! You are always mean and bossy."

Sam argued next, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME, BUT YOUR DAD IS STUPIDER IN THE STUPIDEST PLANET IN THE WORLD LIKR JUPITER."

"I DON'T CARE IF MY DAD IS A WHALE AND ALSO, I'M WITH LOGA!" Danny shouted at her and flailed his arms and then turned his back at her.

"Turning your back at me? I will do the same to you then," Sam turned around on her back and not going to talk to Danny.

Then Chris and Sara's argument comes next.

Chris shouted, "I HATE YOU SINCE I MET YOU."

"OH YEAH? WHY ME, YOU, AND MINDY PLAY TOGETHER ALL OF THE TIME?" Sara argued back to him.

Chris turned his back on Sara and he grunted a no. Sara growled, "You're ignoring me?" He didn't respond, so he ignore her and Sara turned her back on him, "Fine by me and don't ever think about apologizing me."

Then, Clara and Dennis' argument comes last.

Clara glared and shouted at him, "DENNIS, I HATE YOU NOW!"

"But?" Dennis stuttered, "But-but why?"

"Because, you're ugly and plus I hate you more than ever. I'm breaking up with you and I'm not going to join your Yin Yang team anymore," she replied.

Dennis formed tears in his eyes and then he falls down and cries on the road.

Clara turned her back on him and she said the last thing to him, "Also, you are SO DRAMATIC." Then he cries more on the road and Clara ignored him and stands next to Megan.

Katelyn asked, "Are they breaking up?"

"Dennis can easily gets heartbroken by love and hate," Laura said.

Tucker asked, "What are we going to do?"

Sam stomped towards to Tucker and yanked him by the shirt, "Do you know what are we going to do?"

"What?" all of the halfas girl asked and the boys did not respond to what Sam is saying about.

"THIS MEANS WAR BETWEEN OUR EX BOYFRIENDS!" Sam finished.

Then Chirs, Danny, and Loga turned around and they said, "WHAT?" Dennis continues to cry and he did not respond.

Sam smirked, "You heard me, WAR OF HATE AND LOVE!"

Megan gasped happily, "I will get my redcoats costume from England!" Then, she got the 4 costumes out of nowhere and it came from a special device called the Fenton Space Cube Holder.

"Good Megan and let me wear it," Sam said.

Megan handed three British redcoats to Sam, Clara, and Sara.

Loga grabbed his Fenton Space Cube holder from his pocket and it's a tiny device that can hold many items as you want, "Don't forget I got the patriots costume from the 99 cent store." He got them out and handed out 4 patriots costume to Danny and Chris, but Dennis was not taking it because he's crying.

Everyone got their costumes on, except Dennis, so the boys have to drag Dennis around.

Katelyn nervously looked at Tucker and she asked, "Are those guys are going to fight against the girls?"

"I think so and we have to find the necklace fast for Aphrodite and I think we would find what kind of necklace that she lost and the picture is on the Internet," Tucker replied.

Kyle asked, "Does this remind you of the American Revolution War with the British?" Tucker and Kyle both nodded and Kyle rolled his eyes.

Tucker also said, "Looks like the spell didn't affect on us because we got no girlfriends or boyfriends and where's Laura?"

Laura came in with a bag of popcorns and 4 kids drinks of soda, "I'm back and we're gonna be the fence sitters."

"Cool! This is going to be interesting. We'll stop them fighting when it get worse and worse on the curse," Clara said and she grabbed her soda and a medium sized bag of popcorn from her.

Tucker smiled, "That's right!"

The girls and the boys are onto wall and they built a wall to defend themselves. They put it on the sidewalks and they are opposite from each other by the street. Dennis continues to cry and he can't fight and Chris is begging him to fight against the girlfriends.

Find out more on next time. STAY TUNED!

**This is my Alternative Universe and IT DOESN'T BELONGS TO FICTIONPRESS. ALSO, IT CAN BE FOUND IN DEVIANART. PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO, THIS IS MY OCS AND I WILL PUT IT ON MY AVATAR. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Boyfriend verses Girlfriend

As the boys and the girls are fighting each other, Tucker, Laura, Katelyn, and Kyle are fence sitters and they are going to watch them fight without a word.

Megan became the leader of the ex girlfriends and she brought her attention to the girls, "Alright, we're gonna beat the boys out and we hate boys."

Sam, Clara, and Sara, "Yeah!"

"Now. Let's do this!"

To the boys…

Loga stepped up and he declared, "I am going to be the leader of the ex boyfriends and I'm gonna used my fart power song on them and it's called, 'The Frere Jacque Fart Song.' So what do you think?"

Dennis did not respond and continues to weep, "I want my mommy."

Chris sits next to Dennis and pats his back, "Don't worry, we'll beat the girls and make them say sorry to the boys." Dennis couldn't help himself and he continues to cry like a baby.

Danny rolled his eyes and grinned, "Crybaby."

Loga asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

Danny was laughing at Dennis and Chris and Chris tries to calm Dennis heartbroken behavior, but he can't heal Dennis from heartbroken. It looks like Loga was being ignored.

Loga signed and he turned away, "Fine, I will do it."

Loga walked around the wall and walked towards to the middle of the road and Megan was ready and she walked around the wall and walked towards to the middle of the road to meet her ex boyfriend.

Megan was not smiling and she shows no mercy, "So Loga, what's your plan?"

"I'm gonna sing the song that you would really hate more from me," Loga smirked and he continues his words, "I'm going to sing Frere Jacque."

Megan replied, "Show what you got because I got a cool weapon behind my back or from my mouth."

"It better not be water gun and I'm gonna sing," Loga inhaled deeply and then he sang, "Frere Jacque Frere Jacque," he turned his butt to Megan and continues to sing with the fart, "Dormez PHFT! DORMEZ PHFT! Blabbity blah PHFT PFHT Blabbity blah PFHT PHFT."

Then he turned his put away from Megan's face and Megan coughed and tried to cover her nose, but she breathes some of Loga's farts into her nose, "Ew."

Then he continues and he makes silly face in front of her, "DOO DAH DONG! DOO DAH DONG! FROM THE BEGINNING! FRERE JAC-"

Megan blurted, "NO MORE AND IT'S MY TURN!"

Megan cleared her throat and she plans to sing in opera, "I'm going to sing, Opera Singer."

Loga nodded and he got a big stun on his face, "No, no,no,no,no,no,"

Megan inhaled and sang really in HIGH PITCH, "I am an OPERA SINGER, I stand on painted tape. It tells me where I'm going…"

Loga covered his ears and the girls look above the wall and they cheered, "GO MEGAN!"

Chris, Dennis, and Danny can't stand opera song and they cover their ears. Chris strained his voice, "I HATE OPERA!"

Dennis shouted back to Chris and Danny, "I WANT TO GO HOME AND MY HEART IS EVEN SADDER THAN OPERA!"

Then Megan hits the high pitch e note in her voice and at the last of the verse, "WHO I AM!"

Katelyn, Kyle, Tucker, and Laura couldn't stand the opera and they can't take it anymore, so they'll have to stop them.

Tucker shouted at the fence sitters, "KATELYN, LAURA! DO SOMETHING!"

Katelyn and Laura both nodded and uncover their ears and ignored the high pitch sound. They ran to Megan and Katelyn and Laura both kick her out of the way.

Megan stopped singing and she hits the ground, "Ow."

Katelyn apologized, "Sorry, you were singing too loud and let's try that in the park okay."

Laura looked at the boys and Loga was like frozen and then he falls back without saying ow. The boys were all frozen and they fall to the ground.

Megan stood up and she nodded back to Katelyn, "Okay, then the park it is!"

Tucker and Kyle go to Megan and the others to follow them to the park.

-Line Break-

Back in Athens, Greece, Aphrodite tried to find the right necklace to replace, but none of the necklace in the jewelry store could ever replace her precious wedding necklace from her husband.

So, she asked the store clerk, "Uh, do you have any necklace that looks like mine that I lost today?" She pulled out the picture from her pocket and showed it to him.

The store clerk looks at the picture and it seems to be the wedding picture that was taken from a long time ago. The store clerk replied, "I'm sorry mistress, that was the necklace that was made from the past and we don't sell those anymore."

Aphrodite growled and she screamed at the store clerk, "I WANT THAT NECKLACE OR YOU WILL BE PUNISH BY YOUR WIFE."

The store clerk was frightened by her anger and he replied, "I'm not married yet and I do not have a girlfriend."

Aphrodite turned her back on the store clerk and she scoffed, "Fine, you are lucky that you are not married yet and so I shall go on to find another jewelry store to punish someone." She left the room and the store clerk was frightened and he returned back to work.

-Line Break-

Now, the ex loves found a new location to fight and Loga lost to Megan and who's up next? Laura, Tucker, Katelyn, and Kyle were doing nothing and just watching the fight.

Danny said, "Okay, Loga failed to Opera singing Megan and now, should we do a double team?"

Dennis continued to moan in sadness, "My heart is broken like a shatter glass."

Chris face palmed and he commented about Dennis is just being silly, "Okay Dennis, if you're gonna be silly or crying about your ex girlfriend, why can't you join the fight?"

Dennis replied and he looked at him, "My heart is broke like a shatter glass."

Chris face palmed and he looked back to Danny, "Dennis is not going to fight with us I think. Also, he will not respond."

Dennis got a lily somewhere on the grass and pulled the petals of, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…" he pulled the last petal and he cried out loud, "SHE LOVES ME NOT!"

Danny and Loga both face palmed and they both look at each other. Loga asked, "So, do you want to do a double team on the girls?"

Danny replied, "Sure, let's used water blaster 3000 and it can shoot water from very faraway."

Danny gets two water blasters 3000 from his pocket and then the water blasters 3000 were formed. He handed to Loga and he charged it up, "It's ready and I've already charge up since I used Dennis' tears for it."

"Good thinking for saving up the environment, now let's go!" Loga and Danny both ran toward to the girls and Megan and Sam popped out.

Megan and Sam came with dart blasters 3000 and the machine is BIGGER than the Water Shooter 3000.

Sam smirked, "Are you ready Megan?"

"Yeah, let's shoot the boys to the tree with ex girlfriend powers!" Megan replied.

They start shooting darts at Danny and Loga, but they dosged it by deflecting the darts with their water blasters. Danny shoots Megan at the mouth and Megan tasted it and she dropped the shooters. She wiped her tongue in disgust, "Ew, it tastes like tears."

Loga shoot Sam at her hair with Dennis' tears from the blaster and it's a strike!

Sam dropped her shooter and tried to wipe her hair, "Aw, the hair is wet with tears."

Loga blows his shooter and he smirked, "That's how the boys roll."

Sam growled and she screamed towards to Loga and bangs him with the dart shooter, "THIS IS THE PAYBACK FOR RUINING MY HAIR!"

Loga tried to run away from the goth and Sam keeps shooting him with the Dart Shooter 3000 for payback.

Danny saw Megan was angry and she really wants to hit him hard. Megan transform into her ghost form and charged a blue beam from her hand, "Are you ready to taste my own water of payback?"

Danny was frightened and he quickly transformed to his ghost self and he asked, "Should I run, Megan? She nodded and Danny begins to fly away from him and Megan attacks Danny with her water ghost attacks. Danny keeps dodging it with his super speed and Megan tried to catch up with him.

Kyle and Tucker didn't like the scene of it and Tucker asked, "Should you break up the fight because they can really get hurt from this."

Kyle nodded and transformed into his wind ghost halfa form, "Okay, I will." Kyle flew towards to Danny and deflects Megan attacks with his wind powers.

Kyle shouted at Megan, "STOP! NO MORE!"

Megan scoffed and she turned her back on him and flew back with the girls. Next, Kyle stopped Sam from attacking Loga. Kyle commanded, "No more Sam, the ex boys win and find another way to get them back."

Sam growled and she turned away, "Stupid boys."

Kyle nodded and flew back to Tucker and gave him a thumbs up, "All done."

"Good work," Tucker said.

On the next attempt, the ex boys and the ex girl are taking themselves into the next extreme level.

Danny evaluated and planned, "Alright, since we can't beat the girls, we shall fight them with RABID ANIMALS! I'll get my rabid dog named, DUKE!"

Dennis moaned and he said, "I'll get my mean, Zarak!"

Chris and Loga clapped for Dennis and cheered a little bit, but Dennis isn't smiling.

On the other sides, Clara planned for the next attack for the ex boyfriends, "Okay guys, since we're too even, we should let them get hurt by dynamite."

Sam pulled out three small dynamites and she said, "Got it, my parents gave me those tiny dynamites that can burst up to 10 feet from you."

"Awesome," Megan said.

Sara said, "This well be terrible for the boys and can I throw the dynamites?"

Sam handed the dynamites to Sara and she replied, "Of coarse and blast them into their faces." Sara nodded and ran to the boys.

Dennis and Danny already got their pets by Zarak opened a portal to Amity Park and Duke flew to Danny when Danny whistled for him to come out.

Dennis commanded Zarak weakly, "Go get the girls, Zarak."

"Why are you so sad? Do I need to scratch your face even harder?" Zarak asked.

Dennis signed and he replied, "Yes, scratch me because Clara broke my heart."

Zarak grew his claws out of his right front paws and scratch his face and he doesn't even care. Danny and the other face palmed and they moved on with the plan.

Danny commanded his dog, "Duke, and bite off the girl's butt that is running toward to us."

Duke nodded, "Okay, I shall not fail."

Duke flew up in the sky and Sara was in her ghost form with the explosives dynamite.

Sara turned invisible and throws the dynamites at the boy's side. It will explode when the dynamites hit harder on the ground.

Danny and Chris heard something and then KA BOOM! Danny, Dennis, and Chris' faces were all black by the powerful explosion from the dynamite.

Sara turned visible and she laughed at the boys, "HA! YOU GOT EXPLODED BY THE GIRLS!"

Danny commanded, "DUKE! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Duke turned around and he saw Sara laughing at Danny. Duke growled and flew quickly towards to Sara and bite her butt.

"Ow," Sara yelped and she looked behind her and saw Duke was biting and growling at her. Sara shakes her butt off, but Duke hangs on tight, "GET THIS MUTT OFF OF MY BUTT."

Danny quickly commanded, "SONIC PULSE."

Duke charged a white beam from his mouth and charges it at Sara's butt and Sara yelled and flew up into the sky and Duke took his mouth off of Sara and flew down back to Danny. Sara rubbed her butt in the midair and falls down and lands really hard on the ground.

Sara yelped in high pitch, "Ow, that's gonna need a bandage for my buttock."

Danny patted Duke on the head and gave him a doggy treat from his pocket, "Good boy, Duke, good boy."

Chris, Danny, and Loga all wiped their faces with Dennis' tears and it was truly disgusting, but still a war. Zarak returned home and he needs to sharpen his claws to get other good scratch for Dennis.

Next, Danny was planning who should go up next, which is Chris. Chris explained the plan to the boys, "Alright, I'm going to GIVE them perfume, but fake with skunk smells."

Danny and Loga nodded each other and they thumbs up for him. Dennis was still crying, but Danny, Loga, and Chris ignores him.

Dennis moaned, "I WANT TO DIE NOW."

Danny said, "So what, we have to give them many paybacks for the girls for dumping us."

Dennis cried more, "WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "What a drama king."

Chris pulled out 4 perfumes for their ex girlfriends and it's only made of skunk smells. He walked over to the girl side with the perfume very slowly in his human form.

On the girl's side, Clara is coming out next for giving the boys an explosive gift. It called, "The sorry card" with an explosive bomb in there. When the boys open it, it will explode.

Clara and Chris stood in the middle between their sides. There is a little bit of western music in there too.

Chris asked, "So, are you going to apologize us? I got perfume as a sorry gift." He handed the perfumes to Clara and she took them.

Clara replied, "Thank you and I don't accept your apology. I will give you this sorry card for an apology from each girl." Chris took them and walked back to his side without a word. Clara returned to her side with no words.

Tucker, Laura, Kyle, and Katelyn were all tired and yawned.

Laura yawned, "This is so boring."

Katelyn asked, "We need to end this fight."

"Or it'll get worse," Tucker added.

Kyle stood up and turned around to them, "Oh well, we have to find Aphrodite's necklace or they'll end like this forever and it'll be too much trouble if they don't go back to school and focus on their studies."

Tucker stood up and he agreed with Kyle, "You're right, we can't sit here much longer or they'll be bygone. Also, attracting too much attention to the public."

Katelyn and Laura stood up and Katelyn asked, "So, how are we going to find the necklace?"

KA BOOM! There is an explosion from the boy's sides.

Then, a complaint from the girls, "Ew, I smell like a Skunk."

Clara covered her nose and she growled, "They tricked us."

Megan growled, "I hate Loga so much."

Sam growled, "One day, I'll kill Danny with a knife across his neck if he is not a half ghost."

They all ignored the fight and the complaints about the ex boys and girls "fake" gifts. Tucker heard a familiar voice from behind the tree and he took a peek at it. He gasped and he saw Johnny and Kitty, "What in the world is going on around here? Didn't Danny sent those two lovers back to the Ghost Zone from three days ago?"

Johnny was smiling at Kitty and Kitty was wearing the necklace that Johnny stole from Aphrodite.

Find out more on next time and please tell me what's your favorite part because there were some funny stuff in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Boyfriends Verses Girlfriends

Tucker gasped, "Johnny and Kitty?"

Johnny snaps out of Kitty and he looked at Tucker, "What?"

"Can't you see he is flirting with me?" Kitty glared at Tucker.

Tucker held his arms in defense and he replied, "Not really, but I have a question."

"What?" the love couple ghosts both said.

"Did you steal the necklace from Aphrodite, Johnny?" Tucker asked.

Kitty gasped and she turned her head to Johnny and she glared, "Johnny, did you steal another necklace for me?"

Johnny nervously chuckled and he replied, "Yes. Maybe, the 10th time."

Kitty growled, "First, you stole the mermaids, Ra, Anubis, Isis, Circe, Hathor, Hera, Selene, and Athena. Now, you stole Aphrodite and you have to return it to her."

Johnny complained, "But she'll fry my butt."

Tucker blurted, "ENOUGH! Both of you would have to stand up for Aphrodite."

Johnny puts his hands on his hips and he said, "So what. I stole Aphrodite's necklace fair and square."

Kitty asked, "Would you scream that you stole her necklace?"

"Okay, I'll try," Johnny stood up and started to dance crazy, "LOOK AT ME! I'M A THEIF AND I STOLE APHRODITE'S NECKLACE." Then, he sat down and had his arms cross.

From many distances from many miles, Aphrodite heard her name and she hopped onto her white Pegasus and she commanded, "I HEARD MY NAME! FOLLOW THE SOUND OF THE THIEF." The Pegasus flew away with her and immediately flew faster than Danny's speed and Aphrodite gave the Pegasus the power to fly faster to boost it up/

It past the clouds, the winds, and over the sun to Amity Park where love fights begins.

Aphrodite and the Pegasus immediately came in front of Johnny, Kitty, and Tucker.

Aprodite boomed, "So, you're the one who stole my necklace." She looked at her necklace around Kitty's neck.

Kitty touched her necklace and she took it off, "You mean this one?"

"Yes, now hand it to me," Aphrodite commanded.

Tucker pleaded. "Please give it to her before everything can get chaos here."

Kitty handed the necklace to her and she said, "Fine you can keep it and my boyfriend stole the necklace 10th time to be honest with you."

Aphrodite smiled and put her necklace around her neck, "Finally, I got my necklace back with the green emerald diamond and this boyfriend shall be punish."

Johnny gasped, "She's gonna punish me?"

Tucker nodded, "Yep, you made her angry and looks like you have to run away from her."

"Darn," Johnny murmured under his breath and starts motorcycling away from her. Aphrodite gets onto her Pegasus and commands it to chase after Johnny. Kitty turned around sadly and she felt heartbroken on the inside.

Kyle, Katelyn, and Laura catch up with Tucker and they all stopped and saw a ghost.

Kyle asked, "Is that a ghost, Tucker?"

"I never seen a real green ghost before," Katelyn stared at Kitty in wonder.

"Wow, since I dealt with Mystical creatures, now I'm dealing with real ghosts. I only deal demons and angels before," Laura holds her breath.

"Guys, this is Kitty, the ghost from the ghost zone," Tucker introduced.

Kitty turned around at them and she got tears in her eyes, "I don't understand. Why does Johnny always stealing necklace for me that really belongs to someone else?" 

Katelyn answered, "That because he loves you very much and when he's a ghost, he can steal something."

"Yeah, but not like Dennis and Clara," Kyle mentioned, "They are perfect couples and they are really perfect for each other until your boyfriends ruined it."

"I'm sorry for all of this trouble," Kitty apologized, "Looks like I'm going to return to the ghost zone. Bye." Kitty disappeared in front of them and Katelyn, Kyle, and Laura were speechless for a moment.

Laura looked at Tucker and she asked, "So, where's Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite and Johnny were done chasing and Aphrodite cursed a spell under Johnny for stealing her necklace. Johnny's curse was about breaking up with his girlfriend and never love her again. Aphrodite sent him into the Ghost Zone with her might goddess's powers. Tucker and the others quickly ran over to her and told her to wait for them.

Katelyn said, "Wait! What about my brother and my friends?"

Aphrodite looked down to her and she replied to her calmly, "Uh, they will be heal by Cupid's arrows and don't worry. They'll be in loving each other again."

Kyle said, "It better be and is Cupid is your son?"

"Yes, and he is my son. Also, he got a love angel servant to help him along side and I'll snap him and his servant here," Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Cupid and his servant were there.

Cupid argued at his little female servant about the right age of him, "Look here Sally, you are messing things up here with your little experimental with monkey poo."

"Sorry Cupid, I want to invent something and I'M TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND," Sally shouted.

Cupid talked back, "So what, love angels are suppose to heal heartbroken love and NOT INVENTING THINGS."

Aphrodite blurted, "KIDS! Stop fighting and I have an assignment for you?" 

Cupid and Sally both looked up to her and they both said, "What?"

"I want you to fixed the broken love teen who are fighting each other that I cursed earlier and can you help me without messing things up?" Aphrodite asked to them nicely.

"Of coarse mom, I will not fail and even Sally," Cupid promised.

Tucker cheered a little, "Okay, let's go Sally and Cupid."

Aphrodite reminded the kids, "Also, I will check back on you in an hour. I've to go ton the meeting. Bye." Aphrodite flew away with her Pegasus and off to the meeting.

Cupid, Sally, Tucker, Katelyn, Laura, and Kyle all looked at each other.

Cupid betted, "First one who finish the assignment wins!" He flew away to the fighting teens.

Sally said, "Not unless I go first." She flew after Cupid to save the teens too.

Laura called, " Wait for us!" She ran after the Love Angels.

Tucker and the other follow after them. When finally caught up with Laura, they have to stay out of the battle between the Love Angels and the fighting teens.

Sally shot 4 arrows to the four girls, which is Sara, Sam, Clara, and Megan. Two of them fell in love with their same boyfriends, who are Sara and Megan, but Loga fell in love with Clara. Cupid shot 4 arrows at all boys correctly and two of them fell in love with each other again with their original girlfriends, which are Chris and Danny. Chris and Danny fell in love with their girlfriends again, but Sam was in love with Dennis. It's gonna be a big problem.

Sara and Chris hold hands together and they smiled, but Chris couldn't stand the smell of the skunk on Sara. Chris covers his nose, "What did I do to you?"

"Well, I put skunk smell on myself and that what happened and you?" Sara replied.

"I remembered that I was exploded in my face and we were fighting each other," Chris said.

"Oops, that's Clara's doing and what is going on here?" Sara looked around and saw Cupid and Sally with the love arrows behind their backs.

Chris remembered, "I remember that we were fighting Aphrodite and she cursed all of us who got loves like more than love or something like that."

"Okay and moving on," Sara said.

Now, Danny and Megan stomped at their lovers and they were mad. Dennis was holding hands with Sam and Loga and Clara were holding hands to each other, which is not normal.

Danny interrupted at Sam and Dennis, "DENNIS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Dennis said, "I'm sorry Danny, when I saw her beautiful purple eyes, I fell in love with her."

Sam added, "Also, we'll be on a date after we talk to each other.

Danny falls down in defeat and Danny growled, "Dennis."

Now, Megan was so furious about Loga and Clara being together. Megan interrupted, "CLARA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

Clara responded, "Sorry, I am so in love with Loga cause he looks so hot."

"Thanks babe and thanks for Cupid for making us being together forever," Loga replied that to Megan.

Now, Katelyn was stunned and she turned to Cupid and complained, "This isn't what it suppose to look like!"

Cupid responded, "It isn't?"

Laura joined, "Yeah, you were suppose to make Dennis falls in love with Clara again and Loga falls in love with Megan again. Also, making SAM falls in love with Danny again."

"So what, we can't fix them when they first see what they love in first sight," Cupid mocked his voice at Laura.

Sally growled, "We have to fix them with an arrow plunger and we have to repeat this over and over again to make it right."

Then, Sally and Cupid start fight again and Laura had enough with this nonsense. Laura blurted, "GUYS!"

Sally and Cupid both looked at her and Laura said, "You have to fix them or Aphrodite is going to make you in trouble if you don't fix them."

Sally signed and gets her arrows that looks like a plunger, "Fine, I will strike the arrows at their butts again and make them fall in love each other with the right person."

Laura thumbs up at them, "Good, Cupid will do the love arrows and Sally will do the remove the love arrows and are we clear guys?"

Cupid and Sally agreed in unison, "Yes."

"Now, let's get to work," Laura nodded.

Sally get four arrows that looks like a plunger in the ends and shoot it at Clara, Dennis, Loga, and Sam's butts. Cupid ordered Megan and Danny to be with their love friends. And there is a teeny bit problem because Sam and Loga don't like them anymore, but Megan and Danny have to calm them down. Clara and Dennis were still arguing and Dennis is still crying because he is heartbroken again.

Next, Cupid shoots love arrows at Dennis, Clara, Sam, and Loga again and suddenly at their first sight, they felt in love with their boyfriends or girlfriends again.

Loga and Sam both said to their loves, "What happened to us again?"

Megan and Danny both explained to the same thing to their love, "You were under a broken love spell by Aphrodite and everything is normal here again."

Clara and Dennis were back to normal with their love relationship and Clara asked, "Why do I feel like a screaming monster to you?"

"Why do I cry so much in broken love?" Dennis wondered in surprised and he feels very sweaty and wet.

Then, sweet background love music begins outta nowhere and it's called, "Kissing U" from Miranda Cosgrove.

"Sparks fly it's like electricity  
>i might die, when I forget how to breath<br>you get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
>time stops like everything around me is frozen<br>and nothing matters but these  
>few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen" <p>

Clara replied, "Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry, it's the curse of Aphrodite."

Dennis chuckled a little, "That's okay, promise we'll never have another love fight ever again?"

Clara smiled, "Promise." Clara wrapped her arms around Dennis and kisses him on the cheeks and Dennis too.

"cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should I really trust  
>crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you" <p>

Also, since they started the kiss, the others start kissing each other for those who have love relationships.

Since everyone is kissing except the love angels, Laura, Kyle, Tucker, and Katelyn were laughing at each other. Kyle tried to hug Laura, but she backs flips. Tucker and Katelyn both laughed at each other when Laura back flips Kyle.

Aphrodite returned to check on the kids and their status is still good. She reward them chocolate box that contains chocolate inside. Cupid and Sally both got crazy with chocolates and they begin to eat it. Aphrodite was smiling at them and she felt happy that she got her necklace back.

"Past loves they never got very far  
>walls up make sure I guarded my heart<br>and I promise I wouldn't do this  
>till I knew it was right for me<br>but no one, no guy that I met before  
>could make me feel so right and secure<br>and have you noticed I loose my focus  
>and the world around me disappears"<p>

At night, the Amity Park threw a festival at the main park where the teens used to fight against their loves. It was a celebration about Valentine's Day. Everyone were wearing their favorite valentine clothes and its only comes in the color or red, white, and pink. The Casper High Students and Lancer throw the festival for everyone in Amity Park and tourists.

Sam and Danny were kissing at each other Sam still got the same ring when Danny gave it to her since the asteroid thing. Chris and Sara were in their Valentine masquerade dress form and they kiss each other.

Sam smiled, "No one is never going to replace me with you, even Star and Paulina."

Danny replied, "Yeah, the evening and the music sounds great today."

"Yeah, I hope I don't end up like fighting you in the third time. First Gregory, then Aphrodite's spell, and lastly, no more." Sam gave Danny a surprise kiss for him and he felt his lips are warm under Sam's kiss.

Cupid and Sally were dancing at each other and Aphrodite is watching the party from the sky to make sure everything is completely under control. Kitty and Johnny continue to fight again the Ghost Zone and Johnny broke up with her at the last of his conversation.

Loga gave chocolate and roses to Megan for his appreciating his love over Megan. But also, Sara smells chocolate and she ate all of Megan's chocolate that Loga gave to her.

Sara yelled, "CHOCOLATE! YUMMY!"

Megan yelled, "SARA, THAT WAS MINE CHOCOLATE!"

Sara talked with her mouth full, "Sorry, I love chocolate and you will have to ask your boyfriend to buy another one." Megan growled and tackles Sara for eating her chocolate Loga and Chris both laughed in joy.

"cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should I really trust  
>crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you" <p>

Tucker asked Valerie for a date and Valerie accepted him. Kyle was trying to ask Laura to dance with him, but Laura says no and Katelyn is not interested for dancing at this time so she enjoys her evening at the party.

"I've never felt nothing like this  
>you're making me open up<br>no point in even trying to fight this  
>it kinda feels like it's love:<p>

Dennis and Clara were slow dancing at each other and they shared a few blushing moments. They were dressed in their masquerade dress form. 

Clara commented about Dennis' clothes, "You look so hot today."

"Thanks, I'm glad Matthew brought these expensive clothes for us," Dennis smiled.

Matthew appeared in between Clara and Dennis, "ABRACADABRA MATINI IS HERE!"

Dennis growled, "Matthew! What are you doing here?"

"Asking Laura for a Valentine dance here," Matthew answered. Matthew walked to Laura and Laura looked up to him and she asked, "What now, Matini as a magician?"

"I am your magician and would you like to dance with me?" Matthew offered.

"cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>falls right into place you're all that it takes  
>my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you"<p>

Laura back flips over Matthew and she said, "NO. I AM NOT DANCING WITH ANY BOYS."

"Darn it," Matthew banged his head against the ground.

Clara looked back to Dennis and she said, "So, still Laura is not in love with Kyle nor Matthew."

"Yep, I wonder if this will be like the Nguyen sisters loves the look alikes Nagasaki members. It would be really weird if Laura loves Matthew," Dennis chuckled.

Clara slapped him in the face a little soft, "Stop it and let's dance till Aphrodite runs out of love powers." Clara and Dennis slowly kiss each other again and slowly the music ends.

"When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>and all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>like are you the one should I really trust  
>crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you" <p>

The End


End file.
